Dry Bowser
Dry Bowser is a bony, skinless, undead version of Bowser, debuting in New Super Mario Bros.. Dry Bowser was accidentally created in the first castle of New Super Mario Bros. After a short battle with Mario, Bowser falls into the pit of lava below, burning off his skin and leaving nothing but bone. Dry Bowser also appeared in Mario Kart Wii as an unlockable racer. He also reappeared in ''Mario Kart 8''. If you did not already know you were fighting Dry Bowser, a hint is in New Super Mario Bros. when you are running down the hallway to fight him. When fighting regular Bowser, red flames are in the hallway, but with Dry Bowser, the flames are blue. Appearances ''New Super Mario Bros. In ''New Super Mario Bros., to defeat the skeletal monster in world 8, Mario must dodge Dry Bowser's attacks, which include breathing small flames and throwing his own bones, and wait for Bowser to make a high jump. Mario must then run under Bowser and hit the Skull Switch, destroying the bridge and throwing Bowser into a very deep pit making his body break to pieces. His fight is similar to Bowser's fight in World 1, except that he lacks the moving platform, much due to the fact that he is the eighth boss. He is also immune to fireballs. The battle is also similar to the battles against Bowser in worlds 6-8 of Super Mario Bros.; however, in that game he throws hammers instead of bones. At the final battle of the game, the remains of Dry Bowser were thrown in a cauldron (the contents of which were unknown, but most certainly magical) by Bowser Jr. which turns Dry Bowser or the remains of him back into his original form, except his fire is light blue and he himself is much larger, as if he had used a Mega Mushroom. New Super Mario Bros. 2 He appears in New Super Mario Bros. 2, as the boss of World Star. He is fought in the castle at the end of the world. ''Super Mario 3D Land After the events of ''Super Mario 3D Land, Bowser escapes from the lava pit under his castle (albeit skeletal like), and captures Mario's brother Luigi, and proceeds to take him to the Special World. Other Appearances ''Mario Kart Wii Dry Bowser made his first playable appearance in ''Mario Kart Wii. He is a Large-sized driver. He has a more terrifying roar than Bowser in this game, mixed in with several bone rattling sounds, which make up his sounds throughout the game. He can be unlocked by beating all new cups on 150cc with at least 1 star ranking or play 4,350 races. Staff Ghost Tracks * Grumble Volcano * GBA Bowser Castle 3 * DS Desert Hills Vehicles * Standard Kart L * Offroader * Flame Flyer * Piranha Prowler * Jetsetter * Honeycoupe * Wario Bike * Standard Bike L * Flame Runner * Shooting Star * Spear * Phantom Mario Kart 8 Dry Bowser reappeared in Mario Kart 8 as part of a DLC package. Dry Bowser is a heavyweight character. ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Dry Bowser and a trio of Dry Bones serve as the final team in the ice hockey game. Mario & Luigi'' series ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Dry Bowser appeared in ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam as the secret boss in the game, and can be fought at the end of the boss medley in the Arcade. When encountered, Dry Bowser is level 48. He is also the strongest boss in the entire game. He attacks by detaching some of his bones and throwing them at Mario or Luigi, throwing his head under Paper Mario and spewing blue fire under him, and inhaling the trio to recover health. Dry Bowser can also summon Thwomps as an attack, before spewing a torrent of fire. If the three Thwomps are countered, they get burned by the fire, so they take turns to stomp on Dry Bowser. He can summon four of the Koopalings (either Wendy and Roy or Larry and Ludwig) from portals to help him, all four in level 46 (except Roy who is level 45). When Dry Bowser summons the Koopalings, they behave like they do in their previous battles with some exceptions. Wendy does not attack Roy when he hits her, and Larry and Ludwig don't use Battle Cards. Both Dry Bowser and the Koopalings must be defeated to end the battle. ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey ''.]] Dry Bowser only appears in the Bowser Jr.'s Journey mode at the post-credits scene. When Bowser Jr. hands Bowser the Skeletone Formula:D, an artefact used to recover the Goomba's blorbs, Bowser wants to try a little because he feels "a little bloated", but he eats too much, causing him to become Dry Bowser and get mad at Bowser Jr., thinking it was one of his pranks. Dry Bowser is also a 3D model instead of a sprite, unlike in ''Paper Jam. Gallery File:MKWiiDry Bowser.png|''Mario Kart Wii'' File:Dry Bowser Sprite - New Super Mario Bros. 2.png|''New Super Mario Bros. 2. Dry Bowser MK8.png|Dry Bowser as seen in ''Mario Kart 8. de:Knochen-Bowser pl:Dry Bowser es:Bowsitos/Dry Bowser fi:Dry Bowser fr:Bowser Skelet it:Skelobowser nl:Dry Bowser da:Dry Bowser Category:Undead Category:Mario Kart Wii Characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Bosses Category:Bosses in Super Mario 3D Land Category:Bosses in New Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Bosses Category:Characters in Mario Kart 8 Category:Playable Characters Category:Koopa Troop Category:Villains Category:Mario Party 10 Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Male Characters Category:Bosses in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Category:Superboss Category:Characters in Super Mario 3D Land Category:Characters in Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash Category:Dry Bones